Deja Vu
by CindyVortex
Summary: A fun adventure story with Jimmy and Cindy, with plenty of time travel and romance!
1. Jimmy's Day

Jimmy Neutron In: Déjà vu  
By Jessie  
  
NOTE: I got the idea for this story from the movie "Groundhogs Day".  
  
Chapter 1: Jimmy's Day  
  
Jimmy woke up to his alarm clock "blasting off".  
"Wake mode Goddard," Jimmy told his lovable medal pet.  
Goddard instantly woke up and gave a happy bark. Jimmy jumped out of bed and headed down stairs to eat breakfast, it was exactly April 13th, a Saturday morning, and Jimmy was sure of it as he passed down stairs and the newscaster greeted the day on the TV Jimmy's dad was watching.  
"It's one fabulous day ahead on this wonderful April 13th, 2002, and a perfect Saturday morning! The sun is shining, the winds are light and it's going to be a great day! Of course, you better enjoy it because tomorrow, on the 14th, we'll be getting a cloudy day with some strong wind!" The Newscaster warned.  
Jimmy passed by the living room and went strait to the kitchen table.  
"Good morning mom!" Jimmy called.  
"Good morning Jimmy, this morning we're having eggs, your favorite!" Said Mrs. Neutron.  
Ever since Jimmy and his friends had defeated the Yokians, an alien civilization of gross egg type people, Jimmy, for some reason, now loved to eat eggs for breakfast.  
After breakfast, and after Jimmy took a shower and got dressed, he headed for the door, but his mom stopped him.  
"Don't forget Jimmy, tomorrow morning you promised you'd do all your chores." Said his mom.  
"Yes mom, I remember." Jimmy said, and with that he rushed outside with Goddard.  
Jimmy then headed to the park, hoping one of his friends would be there, well, one of them was there, but not really the friend he had been hoping for, since this person was Cindy Vortex.  
"Hello Neutron." Cindy seemed to be in a good mood today, oh great.  
"Hi Vortex, why are you so happy today?" Jimmy said that in a way that sounded rather like she shouldn't be happy.  
"Oh, not particular reason, in fact, I'm glad I ran into you today." Said Cindy.  
This was weird, "Ok, why?" Jimmy was suspicious now.  
Cindy smiled sweetly, "Because tomorrow I'm going on vacation to Hawaii! A whole week with out seeing YOU! Ha! Later days Neutron!"  
Cindy walked off, and Jimmy yelled after her, "That's the best news I've heard all week Vortex!" Cindy didn't reply, but kept her nose up, as if she where really snooty, and walked off. 


	2. A Glitch In Time

Chapter 2: A Glitch In Time  
  
Later, on Saturday afternoon, Jimmy was working on his new invention, the time travel machine. Ok, so it wasn't very new, but Jimmy was trying to figure out the problem he was having with it.  
"Aha!" Jimmy exclaimed to his dog Goddard, "Here's the problem boy! The pressure of the ratio molecules where too low! All I have to do is twist this three times and the clock will be able to release the right spin to send us to any moment in history or the future!"  
Goddard gave a simple whine.  
"Yeah boy, I know mom and dad said not to mess with time travel, but I just want to see if it'll work!" Jimmy replied.  
Goddard handed Jimmy a wrench, and Jimmy twisted the bolt, not three times, but four times, just to be sure.  
Suddenly, a large blast came from inside the time machine, Jimmy sighed.  
"Oh, I probably should put this to rest for another day." Jimmy and Goddard walked out of the lab, a little disappointed, but when they left, something weird happened.  
One of those things you really can't explain, of those "You have to be there" moments.  
A strange purple spark blasted from the machine and surrounded it, glowing with an eerie feeling. Suddenly a bottle from the top shelf fell over, and blue liquid started to poor on to the machine, and within seconds there was a large and loud explosion, but Jimmy was already far above ground and didn't hear it.  
Jimmy noticed Cindy and her parents where bringing their bags out to the family car for the trip.  
Jimmy ran across the street, and when Cindy struggled to push one of the bags in, and her parents went back inside was when Jimmy began to talk.  
"Hey Vortex, I thought you where leaving tomorrow." Jimmy, realizing Cindy's struggle, helped her push the bag in, but she only glared at him, but realizing no one was around, relaxed to a little smile. "Yeah, well, my parents just got a call and the plane was re scheduled to tonight. Why would you care anyways?"  
Jimmy immediately said, "Oh, no reason in the least bit, bye Cindy." And with that Jimmy ran off to go to the candy bar.  
For once Cindy smiled at him and waved, "Bye Jimmy, see you in a week."  
Lets skip all the stuff you won't need to know about, lets just say Jimmy said hi to Sheen and Carl at the Candy Bar, then went home and had dinner.  
Jimmy yawned and gave a big stretch as he climbed into bed, "Good night Goddard." Goddard barked, and feel asleep quickly at the edge of the bed.  
Now back to that time machine, it was still in one piece, but a yellow glow came from it, a glow that really shouldn't be trusted, and with that a blast was sent out again, and ray shot out of the ground and into space, then it formed surrounding the planet in a yellow ray, little did Jimmy know, there wasn't going to be any April 14th. 


	3. Re-Run Saturday

Jimmy Neutron in: Déjà vu Chapter 3: Re-run Saturday  
  
Jimmy Neutron woke up, something was wrong, he could feel it, but he didn't know what. Maybe it was the fact school was tomorrow and he wanted to spend the whole day inventing. No, for some reason it just didn't feel like Sunday, and Jimmy was right, but he didn't know that.  
Seconds later Jimmy's alarm clock once again 'blasted off', he lazily reached up to turn it off and look at the time. Since his mom had told him to do his chores this morning, Jimmy planned to set his alarm for 6 AM so he could finish before lunch and get some work in. Jimmy turned the alarm clock over, it's was now 8:02 AM.  
Jimmy jumped out of bed, "What?"  
This couldn't be right, Jimmy's alarm clock was always set for Saturdays 8 AM, but Sundays 6 AM.  
Jimmy over looked his rocket shaped clock, "This can't be right, Goddard, wake mode."  
Goddard instantly sprang to life, "Bark, bark!"  
"Something's not right boy! I'm positive this clock was set for 6 AM, mom's going to be so mad! I'm two hours late, I'll never be done with my chores before lunch!"  
But Goddard gave Jimmy a confused look, however Jimmy didn't pay attention as he quickly ran for the shower, got dressed, and zoomed down stairs.  
Jimmy looked over to the TV his dad was watching, the newscaster was smiling.  
"It's one fabulous day ahead on this wonderful April 13th, 2002, and a perfect Saturday morning! The sun is shining, the winds are light and it's going to be a great day! Of course, you better enjoy it because tomorrow, on the 14th, we'll be getting a cloudy day with some strong wind!" The Newscaster warned.  
Jimmy stopped, so fast he nearly tripped himself.  
"But yesterday the news report predicted clouds and wind! And …" Jimmy stopped again, "Dad, what's the date?"  
Jimmy's dad Hugh replied, "Why it's April 13th Jimmy, the news caster just said so. Oh, and don't forget to do those chores tomorrow Jimmy, you know your mother will ground you again if you forget."  
Jimmy felt dazed and confused, "Right .. right dad." Jimmy slowly walked into the kitchen.  
"Good morning mom. Beautiful Sunday, right?" Jimmy thought maybe his dad was trying to mess with him, maybe he taped the news report and played it to mess with me, of course that was really doubtful.  
Jimmy's mom turned around, "You mean a beautiful Saturday Jimmy, it's April 13th, remember?"  
Jimmy nodded, "Oh yeah, of course mom, just a little side track there."  
Jimmy suddenly remembered that yesterday, or was it yesterday? Well, he was suppose to go to the park and look for his friends, then run into Cindy who would be going to Hawaii.  
Jimmy rushed out the door.  
"Jimmy! You forgot your breakfast." Mrs. Neutron called out.  
"Save it for tomorrow mom!" Jimmy called out, then rushed to the park, if Cindy was there, something was defiantly wrong.  
Jimmy looked at his watch, he remembered it had been 9 AM when he ran into Cindy.  
"Maybe I was just dreaming or something, maybe .." Jimmy said to himself, but he was interrupted.  
"Hello Neutron!" Cindy said cheerfully.  
Jimmy looked up, he had never been so happy to see Cindy before, "Cindy! Cindy!"  
Cindy felt a little bewilderment that Jimmy was so excited.  
"What?" She was totally confused now.  
"Aren't you suppose to be in Hawaii?" Jimmy asked.  
Cindy put her hands on her hips, "How'd you find out? Now I can't tease you! Well, I'm leaving tomorrow."  
Jimmy shook his head, "No, later your parents will be getting a call and the flight will be moved to tonight!"  
Cindy gave Jimmy a weird look, then her cell phone rang.  
"Hold that though," said Cindy as she picked up her cell phone, "Hello mommy, yes, I'm excited about tomorrow and … what? It has? But then … oh, nothing, yes, I'll be home soon, goodbye mom."  
Cindy shut off her cell phone, totally stunned, "The flights been moved to tonight."  
Cindy turned to Jimmy, and walked up to him, "How?"  
Jimmy though for a moment, "Today happened yesterday, I mean … April 13th is repeating, I think." 


	4. Jimmy Explains To Cindy

Déjà vu: Chapter 4: Jimmy Explains To Cindy  
  
Cindy starred at Jimmy, April 13th was repeating? Was this a joke? Perhaps Jimmy had walked by her house and her parents told him to tell her … maybe Jimmy was taking advantage of a good joke? No … then her mom wouldn't have called her.  
Cindy shook her head, "How can April 13th be repeating? This is ridiculous! I can't even believe I'm even considering this stupid little joke of yours Jimmy!"  
Cindy spun around, in a huff and started to walk away, but Jimmy ran up ahead of her to stop her.  
"I'm serious Cindy. I really think something is wrong. I need your help, maybe the yokians messed with our gravitational poles or something!" Jimmy sputtered, but his eyes where very serious, no one, not even the greatest actor or actress could be making a joke and have those serious eyes at the same time.  
Cindy sighed, "First of all Neutron, get your facts right! If the yokians had anything to do with this they'd be messing with father time, not the gravitational pole! And second, the yokians are all gooey green messes of egg junk, about millions of light-years away from here!"  
Jimmy replied, "True, but the yokians are an advance alien civilization, and we haven't studied them long enough to figure out how advance they are. If they where more advance than we though, they could have gotten their whole civilization back together in proper working order within a few days or weeks of when we attacked them!"  
Cindy pouted and crossed her arms, "Even so, what proof do you have that something really has happened with time?"  
Jimmy shrugged, then thought for a moment.  
"Of course! The time machine!" Jimmy shouted, then covered his mouth, oops! Uhh … those people walking by were not suppose to know about his time machine.  
A few people around the park stopped and starred at Jimmy.  
Jimmy nervously, and loudly continued, "Yeah, The Time Machine, great book huh? Really old and, uhh … I heard that new movie based on it is great!"  
The rest of the people around the park stopped starring and went back to their everyday lives, Jimmy started talking again.  
"My time machine, maybe we can use it to defeat the forces blocking the time waves." Jimmy suggested.  
Cindy's eyes widened, "We? Where is there a we in the future? I'm not going!"  
Jimmy glared at Cindy, "If you don't go there might never be a future! So are you coming or not, because I have to get to my lab and .." but Jimmy was cut off.  
Cindy squealed, "Your lab!?! Ooh! I'll help you out Jimmy! Please, please, please, please can I help you … and see your lab? PLEASE!!!"  
Jimmy sighed, "Fine, fine, come on."  
And Jimmy and Cindy headed over to Jimmy's house.  
Cindy bounced up and down, "I get to see Jimmy's lab, I get to see Jimmy's lab!"  
Jimmy scowled, "Not so loud! I don't want the whole universe knowing! * in a disgusted voice * Ugh … girls … they always have to know ALL the secrets!"  
Cindy frowned, "I heard that!" 


	5. Suiting Up and A Few Affections

Chapter 5: Suiting Up and A Few Affections  
  
Cindy grunted, quite annoyed, "Must you put a blind fold over my eyes? It's not like I'll tell anyone where your stupid little laboratory is! It's not like your Dexter and I'm your little sister Deedee you know!"  
Jimmy rolled his eyes and took off her blind fold, "Alright, alright! Quit fussing and put on this suit!"  
Jimmy handed Cindy a pink suit, it looked like it would be used for scuba diving except with out all the underwater gear. Jimmy already had on a blue suit, exactly the same.  
Cindy stuck up her nose at the outfit, "Why do we have to wear scuba diving outfits?"  
Jimmy shook his head, "They're time traveling outfits, they're going to protect you against the mysterious wonders of the time thingys!"  
Cindy mumbled as Goddard led her to a changing room, a few minutes later Cindy came out in the suit, her hair was in a high pony-tail instead of pigtails. Jimmy looked at her for a moment and smiled, she looked really pretty in that outfit, but he caught himself and shook at the thought that Cindy could ever look pretty enough for him to even sort of like her, even though he kind of sort of did like her.  
"Come on Vortex, lets go find my time machine," Said Jimmy, and Cindy and Goddard fallowed him.  
Cindy's mouth hung open as they passed all of Jimmy's amazing inventions, she looked ahead at Jimmy and smiled, he looked so cute and innocent for some reason, Goddard looked up and Cindy, who instantly rubbed her smile off her face and tried to ignore that small feeling inside her.  
Jimmy came to a door and pressed a button, and turned around to Cindy, "I put the time machine in here."  
Cindy nodded ok, but then when the door creaked up slowly she sort of screamed, "JIMMY! … Why is that piece of junk - g-g-glowing?"  
Cindy had a horrified look on her face and Jimmy turned around, quite confused, and gasped.  
"Stay back Cindy, that's … uhhh … not really suppose to happen." Jimmy gulped and stepped in, but Cindy grabbed his arm.  
"Neutron! Don't go near that thing! That looks really unsafe!" Cindy said, and Jimmy paused for a moment and looked into her eyes, they looked so caring and yet scarred for once, she a huge worried expression covered her face.  
Jimmy smiled, he felt more confident now, "Don't worry Cindy, it's my invention, I should be able to control it."  
Jimmy slowly turned around a looked at the time machine.  
The once un-trusted yellow glow was now changing colors, from purple, to blue, to green, to yellow, it repeated slowly and awkwardly. Jimmy tip-toed towards the machine, Cindy hesitated for a moment, but then started slowly fallowing him, just to be sure he wouldn't get hurt.  
Goddard was right next to Jimmy, handed him a wrench and Jimmy slowly encountered the glow. It was very odd looking, and Jimmy reached out his hand to touch it, Cindy stared at the glow with total fear, but she took a deep breath and calmed herself to show she wasn't as afraid as she seemed.  
Jimmy looked back at Cindy and then looked at the time machine again, he slowly touched it with the tip of his finger tips, expecting a huge zap, but none.  
Jimmy looked surprised, "It feels … gooey …"  
Cindy gave a confused look and walked up to the time machine and placed her hand on the glow, she suddenly giggled, "It feels like a bubble!"  
Jimmy held his breath and stepped into the glow and time machine.  
At Cindy's view it looked rather weird, Jimmy sat in the drivers seat of the time machine, surrounded by this awkward bubble glowing thing.  
Jimmy looked around inside the bubble and relaxed and gestured for Cindy to step into the glowing bubble.  
Cindy, quite unsurely, stepped into the bubble as fast as possible and sat down in the seat.  
"That was weird! Are you sure this thing is safe Nerdtron?" said Cindy.  
Jimmy smiled at her for a moment, she had, just a minute ago had cared so much for his safety, and now a few seconds later she's calling him a nerd again as if she's trying to avoid the fact she likes him, although Jimmy still has concluded that he likes her, let alone her liking him ever being a possibility.  
"Well, we always have to take chances, now don't we?" Jimmy told Cindy.  
And Cindy gave a little smile.  
Suddenly Goddard jumped into the time machine and sat in Cindy's lap.  
Jimmy looked at all the buttons for a few minutes.  
"Ummm … what's wrong Jimmy?" Cindy asked while petting Goddard.  
"Oh, nothing big, just trying to figure out how to turn this thing on," Jimmy said a little foolishly.  
Cindy gave him an odd look, "Umm, why don't you just click the 'go' button?"  
Jimmy paused for a second and hit his hand against his forehead, then he pressed go. 


	6. A Few Technical Difficulties

Chapter 6: A Few Technical Difficulties  
  
The motor spun slowly and the time machine lifted a few feet, Cindy smiled at Jimmy, this was very impressive, and strongly amazing.  
The two looked at each other the same instant and smiled for a few seconds, suddenly looking away from each other, a little embarrassed.  
Suddenly the machine halted and stood still, Cindy gave Jimmy and confused and worried look.  
And suddenly the fell back to the ground with a heavy thud.  
"Ouch!" Cindy mumbled as she rubbed her shoulder from that sudden whiplash landing.  
Jimmy rested his face in his two hands, it looked as if he where crying, "Great! Of all times my machine has to not work it has to be now!"  
Cindy sighed, "Times … times …. Times is right! I have to go to Hawaii with my family soon! How … how am I suppose to help you save the day if I gotta go pack for Hawaii even though I know I won't get there cause in the morning I'll be back in bed!"  
Jimmy thought for a moment, "You know … it could be really dangerous if you went from plane to bed … I'm not ever certain that it's even completely at all safe to even be on an airplane at a time like this …"  
Cindy bit her bottom lip with a little worried look, "But what if I ignore this Hawaii thing …"  
Jimmy stopped her, "Then on April 14th your parents will be in Hawaii and you'll be alone for a week, I'm not letting that happen. So When does the airplane take off?"  
"At 10: 30 PM tonight," Cindy replied.  
Jimmy looked at his watch, it was 10:30 AM right now, "We have 12 hours … that should be enough time to save the day …"  
Cindy nodded and the two, as well as Goddard jumped out of the glowing time machine.  
Suddenly Cindy's cell phone rang as Jimmy began to try fixing the machine.  
Cindy looked at Jimmy, "Cell phones still work down here even under all this medal?"  
Jimmy pointed to a fake palm tree (inside joke) and Cindy nodded, "Ohhhh."  
Cindy answered her cell phone, "Hello? Hi mom! Umm, how about you pack for me and I meet you at the airport? Yeah, I'm just spending time with my friend Jim-Jim-Jimantha! Yes, I love you too mommy, see you later! Kisses! Bye!"  
Jimmy looked at Cindy awkwardly, "Jimantha?"  
Cindy shrugged, "I don't want people to get suspicious that I'm hanging out with a boy!"  
Jimmy rolled his eyes, "Well get back into the time machine, I think I've got it fixed!"  
Cindy nodded and the two, and Goddard jumped in, Jimmy pressed the go button and the machine started spinning, and went through an opening that lead to the backyard, and the machine hurtled to the sky as fast as possible. 


	7. A Bubble Of Some Trouble

Chapter 7: A Bubble Of Some Trouble  
  
Up, up, up the time machine went, Cindy hung on for dear life, terrified of what might happen if the machine broke again.  
Suddenly the machine came to another halt and Cindy screamed, but Jimmy covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Don't worry, I stopped it, cause, look up!" Jimmy said to her.  
Cindy pushed his hand off her face and looked up, and then she gasped, there was this huge yellow gooey looking thing across the sky.  
"It's the same substance as the stuff that is surrounding this machine! Something must have caused the time machine to over-heat, causing it to shoot that gooey stuff into the sky. In other words it surrounded the Earth cause it was over heating so much … in other words we have to figure out some way to break that thing!" Jimmy explained to Cindy.  
Cindy looked a little confused, "So basically Earth is stuck in a time bubble? I thought this fan fic was suppose to be like the movie "Groundhogs Day" … none of this stuff happened in "Groundhogs Day"!"  
Jimmy shrugged, "Hey, at least it's original, now isn't it?"  
Cindy nodded, "Yeah, I guess. But how on Earth are we going to break that bubble!"  
Jimmy simply replied, "All we have to do is make sure the speed gets to 88 MPH and then we just need to hit that bubble and it should break!"  
Cindy replied, "Sounds easy enough. Wait a minute … wasn't 88 miles from Back To The Future?"  
Jimmy turned to her, "Yeah … so?"  
Cindy shrugged, "No reason, just hoping that's not copyright."  
Jimmy paused for a second, "It … uhhh … shouldn't be."  
Jimmy backed up the time machine and started to speed up the machine … 20 MPH … 30 … 40 … 50 … 60 … 70 … 80 … 85 … 88 … and the machine zoomed strait into the time bubble, but when the two bubble things touched Jimmy, Cindy, Goddard, and the machine suddenly disappeared with a zap. 


	8. Future Consequences

Chapter 8: Future Consequences  
  
Cindy rubbed her head, it was pounding, she looked around, Jimmy was slightly knocked out … Cindy looked at Goddard who barked twice.  
Cindy looked at Jimmy and shook his shoulder, he suddenly woke up.  
"Huh? * yawn * Wh-wh-what? Where are we?" Jimmy asked rubbing his eyes and suddenly remembering everything that had happened.  
"That's what I would like to know Neutron!" Said Cindy.  
Jimmy, Cindy, and Goddard stepped out of the time machine, they realized they where in doors, everything seemed some what futuristic, and bright. They hid the time machine and started walking around.  
Cindy spotted a large crowd entering a large room, Cindy whispered to Jimmy, "I think one of those people was Libby, but she looked a lot older!"  
Jimmy looked over at where Cindy was pointing and whispered back, "That IS Libby! I think that time bubble hit the bubble surrounding the time machine causing the time machine's clock to spin at the amount of time to get us into the future."  
Cindy then replied, "Looks like it's a wedding, I wonder who's getting married."  
Suddenly Libby walked by Cindy and Jimmy and stared at the two for a moment, "You children look very familiar. How do you know the bride and groom's family?"  
Cindy looked at Jimmy, a bit nervous, she looked down at her own clothing, realizing the clothing had been changed to match the time period, and they where in fancy outfits like they where going to a wedding in the future … which the future was now.  
Jimmy replied a little awkwardly, "Oh, we're just … umm … family friends of those people."  
Libby smiled and said, "Well I'm Libby, and that is my daughter Kristy over here."  
Libby pointed to a little tan colored girl with dark brown hair in a high pony tail next to an adult, who they quickly recognized as Sheen, and Cindy and Jimmy suddenly smiled.  
Cindy wanted to see what the futuristic her looked like, "Is there a Ms. Cindy Vortex here?"  
Libby smiled and said, "Well of course, she is after all the bride, of course, she'll be a Mrs. Very soon. You know, you look a lot like Cindy looked like at your age. Are you sure your not related to her? What's your name?"  
Cindy hesitated, she was completely shocked she had stumbled on to of all days her wedding day, and she slowly said, "My … my name is Carolyn Lawrence." She said quickly.  
Jimmy also said, "And my name is Johnny Quasar."  
Libby nodded, "Nice to meet you Carolyn and Johnny."  
Jimmy was about to ask where the futuristic him was, but then Libby said, "Well, I have to be brides maid, and the wedding is starting, you two go get a seat and I'll see you later!"  
Jimmy watched Libby walk away, then turned to Cindy who was totally shocked, yet happy.  
"My gosh, I'm … I mean … Cindy is getting married!" Cindy said quite happily.  
Jimmy felt happy for her, but he couldn't help but wonder where he was and for that matter, who was Cindy's groom.  
The two walked in, but sat in the very back row, hoping no one would question why they looked so much like the young Jimmy and Cindy.  
As the music started playing, the flower girl came down the isle, accompanied by Goddard, or at least a futuristic looking Goddard.  
Jimmy looked surprised and looked at Goddard who was certainly happy to see what he would look like in the future, but this confused Jimmy, why would his dog with the flower girl? Jimmy looked around the audience as far as he could, but he couldn't find anyone who looked some what like himself. He couldn't even see what the groom looked like, due to his shortness and the fact he was in the very back.  
Suddenly the brides maids came down the isle, and eventually Cindy and her father came down the isle.  
Cindy and Jimmy gasped, Cindy felt like squealing with joy.  
Jimmy said slightly, "Wow." He almost said how beautiful she looked, but only took those thoughts in his head.  
Then the minister started to speak once everyone was up there.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate Miss Cindy Vortex, and Mr. James Neutron on becoming husband and wife."  
That's all Jimmy had to hear, his mouth hung open, totally shocked. Apparently they had stumbled on not only Cindy's wedding, but also Jimmy's wedding, in other words, Cindy was about to become Mrs. Neutron!  
Cindy couldn't believe it either, Jimmy had proposed to her? Ok, in the future he had proposed, but still.  
Jimmy got one look at the future him, and he smiled, then said to Cindy, "I think we've seen enough, we better get back to present time and save the day before it's too late."  
Cindy nodded, and as Jimmy and Goddard left the room, Cindy looked at her and Jimmy kissing and ending the ceremony, then she whispered, "I guess dreams really do come true …" 


	9. The Enemy

Chapter 9: The Enemy  
  
Cindy turned around with a smile and started to leave. The future Cindy, while kissing Jimmy saw the young Cindy out of the corner of her eye.  
"Look," Cindy whispered, "Remember when we saw our wedding at ten? There I am."  
The futuristic Jimmy looked over at Cindy who suddenly ran off, the future Jimmy smiled, "Yeah, just by seeing you with me in the future told me that everything was going to be ok, because there was going to be a future and you where going to be apart of it."  
Cindy smiled and they started walking down the isle, Libby went up to the future Jimmy and Cindy, "I saw Miss Carolyn and Mr. Johnny."  
Jimmy and Cindy laughed, "Where ever did we come up with those names?"  
And then Jimmy spotted the younger Jimmy and Cindy and Goddard jumping into the time machine, "Wow … feels like Déjà vu doesn't it? You know, the feeling that this has happened before." And Cindy nodded with a little laugh.  
  
Meanwhile the present day Jimmy and Cindy hopped into the bubble thingy silently, they had nothing to say to one another, and Jimmy slowly drove the machine to a long hall way, and waited for the speed to get to 88 Miles Per Hour.  
20 … 30 … 40 … 50 … 60 … 70 .. 80 … 90 … it was now over 88 and the time machine disappeared with a sudden zap, the future Jimmy noticed this and whispered, "Good luck kids."  
  
Not too long later Jimmy and Cindy found them selves in Jimmy's lab again, Cindy looked at her watch, "Oh great! We didn't go back far enough! It's 9 PM! We have an hour and a half and it takes half an hour to get to our airport! We have basically under an hour!"  
Jimmy replied, "And I know how to break that bubble! We just need to get to 88 MPH again and then it should work! As long as we pop this bubble on our machine."  
Goddard took a small tool and hit it against the bubble on the machine and it popped.  
Cindy and Jimmy stared at Goddard and the machine for a moment.  
Cindy then said, "Well that was easy."  
Jimmy replied, "Almost too easy … oh well, lets go, we've got a world to save!"  
Cindy saluted him, "Yes Captain Neutron!"  
They hopped into the machine, along with Goddard, and blasted out into the sky once again. Everything was darker, and it sort of surprised them as it really didn't feel that late.  
They where heading higher and higher into the sky, and the higher they went the darker it got and they had to squint to see, suddenly the bright yellow-ness of the bubble surrounding Earth came out of nowhere and being so surprised, Jimmy came to a sudden halt.  
"What's wrong Jimmy?" Asked Cindy.  
"I can barely see anything! If we don't hit that bubble with exactly 88 MPH, I don't know what will happen …" and Cindy stopped him.  
"Jimmy … everything is going to be okay. Just trust yourself, trust what you saw in the future." Cindy said to him, in every word you could believe that she had been wishing desperately that what they saw in the future could come true.  
"But Cindy … the future is indefinite … it can change at any moment and …" But Jimmy didn't finish before Cindy leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
When she backed away, Jimmy looked a little surprised, but then smiled and backed up the machine, "Lets pop that bubble!"  
Cindy smiled, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"  
The machine went faster and faster … 30 … 40 … 50 …60 … 70 … 80 … and then at 87 they hit the bubble, but nothing happened and with a hard jerk of a whiplash the machine was thrown back. But without the bubble surrounding the time machine Cindy had nothing to hang on too and fell out of her seat, dangling from the edge of the machine, only holding on with one hand.  
"JIMMY!" She yelled with a heart throbbing scream.  
"Cindy!" Jimmy yelled back, some what diving to her hand, and grabbed her wrist.  
Cindy's eyes where full of terror and suspense, and she whispered loudly, "Don't … let … go …"  
Jimmy shook his head, "Am I the person to do that?"  
Cindy smiled and Jimmy tried to pull Cindy up, but the machine gave another hard jerk and Jimmy couldn't hang on and accidentally let go.  
An ear piercing scream could be heard as Cindy fell faster and faster.  
"What have I done Goddard?" Jimmy asked.  
He hopped back into the drivers seat and drove downward, hoping he could catch her in time … oh no, not time … time was Jimmy's enemy right now, no matter what he could never rely on time now, not at this moment at least. 


	10. A Risk At All Costs

Chapter 9: A Risk at All Costs  
  
Jimmy continued to head down at the fastest speed, all mattered here was the difference of life and death, and at all costs he wanted Cindy to live.  
He squinted and he could see Cindy in the dark sky, he had to get faster than her, which was a hard task.  
Cindy continued to scream and she looked up, there was Jimmy, and suddenly Jimmy could see Cindy perfectly, like a light in the dark she suddenly appeared, and Jimmy swooped down, full of confidence that the future they saw was meant to be, faster and faster he went down, he could tell the ground was coming closer and that smash would in no doubt be an awful thing to witness.  
He didn't want to see that happen, he put the pedal to the medal and went faster than ever before until he realized Cindy was at equal level as him, right next to him falling in fact, and he reached out, she grabbed his hand instantly.  
Jimmy yanked her instantly back into the machine and gave a sudden stop and hovered for a moment, when Jimmy realized they had only been a few feet above ground.  
'Take control Goddard." Jimmy told Goddard who instantly barked twice and drove up to the sky, still fast of course, they only had about 15 minutes.  
Jimmy moved over closer to Cindy and he gave her a huge hug and they both started crying.  
Jimmy whispered to her in between sobs, "I was afraid I would lose you."  
While tears fell down Cindy's face she relaxed to a smile and said, "My hero."  
She gave him another kiss.  
With in five minutes Goddard was really close to the bubble, he barked twice and Jimmy traded seats with Goddard.  
"Alright, hang on tight this time Cindy, we've really got a planet to save this time!"  
Jimmy backed up a bit and really put the pedal to the medal.  
10 … 15 …20 … 40 …. 50 … 60 … 65 … 70 … 75 … 80 … 85 … 88 …  
and the machine hit the bubble.  
Suddenly there was a huge blast and the machine cut through the yellow bubble!  
"Woohoo!" They yelled and Jimmy and Cindy gave each other a huge hug.  
"We saved the day!" Cindy Yelled.  
Jimmy smiled, "It's a great feeling isn't it?"  
Cindy smiled back a nodded.  
Jimmy then said, "Come on, you've got a plane to catch."  
Cindy sighed, the last thing she wanted to do now was go to Hawaii, but she nodded as Jimmy flew off to the airport. 


	11. You Set Me Free

Chapter 10: You Set Me Free  
A/N: You Set Me Free is written by Michelle Branch, to get the real feel for this song while you read it, I suggest you listen to it while you do.  
  
A week had past since Jimmy and Cindy had saved the day from time.  
Cindy was suppose to be coming home from Hawaii tonight, and all in the pass week Jimmy had felt different, when he dropped Cindy off at the airport he had a hard time saying anything, and it seemed like she felt the same way.  
So for the past week Jimmy had been lonely, wishing the week would go faster so he could see Cindy again and try to explain what happened.  
Jimmy looked at his watch, it was April 20th, at 7 PM, the plane had landed an hour ago, she should be home soon.  
Suddenly Cindy's car pulled up to her drive way, and Jimmy looked up from his seat on the steps that lead to his house.  
He could tell Cindy had gotten a light tan, she had a new shirt, it was a baby blue tank top with the word "Ohana" on it and she had a dark purple sun skirt and a pair of dark blue sandals. Her hair was in a low pony-tail, held with a purple bow, and she had a guitar case attached to her, her guitar was against her back. Her parents grabbed the bags and walked inside. Cindy spotted Jimmy and called to her parents that she'd be back in a few minutes.  
She looked both ways before crossing the street and walked over to Jimmy and sat down next to him, a smile came over his face.  
"Hey Jimmy," She said quietly.  
"Hi Cindy, how was Hawaii?" Jimmy asked.  
"It was fun," She replied.  
Jimmy nodded his head.  
Suddenly the two said the other ones name at the same time.  
Cindy shook her head, "No, you talk first."  
Jimmy sighed, "Do you think that whole wedding … was real?"  
Cindy paused for a moment, thinking hard, "Maybe .."  
Jimmy then asked, "Do you think it was some sort of sign? That we'd be together … forever?"  
Cindy looked a bit uncomfortable, "I … I really don't know."  
Jimmy realized she really was hoping to say what she wanted to say.  
"I'm sorry, what did you want to say?" Jimmy asked.  
Cindy looked like she was going to cry, and then she pushed the tears off her face.  
"Did you … ever know I played guitar … and wrote songs?" Cindy asked.  
Jimmy shook his head, "The only clue to me was that guitar case behind you."  
Cindy nodded, "I wrote a song for … you."  
Jimmy looked at her, and then nodded, "May I hear it?"  
Cindy pushed more tears off of her eyes, "Ok …"  
She opened her guitar case, and tuned the guitar for a second, then she whipped more tears off her face and cleared her throat, and took a deep breath,  
  
"Can't you see?  
There's a feeling  
That's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one  
That leaves me  
Completely breathless  
No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this  
You can't deny  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath  
So I could see, yeah  
And you set me free  
  
There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words  
Just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time  
There's just  
No hiding, fighting  
You make me restless  
  
You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
there in the dark  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly  
So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath  
So I could see, yeah  
And you set me free  
  
When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly  
So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath  
So I could see, yeah  
And you set me free."  
  
Cindy paused and her eyes looked away from Jimmy, who sat there, registering this, tears flooded into Cindy's eyes and she kept pushing them away.  
"Cindy …" Jimmy started, and Cindy slowly turned to Jimmy.  
Jimmy sat closer to her and kissed her on the lips, and obviously Cindy hadn't been expecting this.  
  
Jimmy broke the kiss and said, "Lets keep this between you and me, ok?"  
Cindy smiled, 'That's the way I want it."  
And they hugged and Cindy waved goodbye and walked across the street home, feeling like everything was perfect.  
Jimmy smiled and whispered to himself, "I guess this time everything turned out right."  
  
THE END  
  
The Next Story is "Welcome To Retroville" be sure to read it! 


End file.
